A user of a computing device may interact with an on-demand transportation service (e.g., an on-line taxi service) to arrange immediate transportation for traveling between locations. For example, a computing device may generate a calendar alert when it is time for a user to head to the airport. In response to the alert, the user may interact with an application executing at the computing device to book a car for traveling from a current location to the airport. After a brief wait, the car may arrive at a pick-up location and the application may cause the computing device to output a notification that notifies the user that the car is waiting at the pick-up location.
While on-demand transportation services offer some conveniences (e.g., price, scheduling flexibility, etc.), a user still needs to remember to interact with the on-demand transportation service in a timely manner so as to ensure that a vehicle associated with the service will arrive at, and depart from, a pick-up location on-time. Often times, depending on traffic and other unforeseen circumstances, a vehicle may be delayed before actually arriving at a pick-up location. If a user needed to leave immediately (e.g., at the time he or she booked the transportation service), the additional delay can prevent the user in arriving at a final destination on-time.